


For Love and Honor

by lodessa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M, maleslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-07
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime finds someone worth following in the Red Keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Love and Honor

King's Landing was a filled with constant commotion. Jaime swore to be brave and honorable, but in truth wished himself back home with Cersei. She'd told him taking the white of the Kingsguard would keep them together and he'd listened to her, like always. Now she was not there to listen to; honor would have to suffice in her place. But there was little honor in the service of the king.

So it was that the Crown Price found Jaime, melancholy overwhelming his countenance. The silver of Rhaegar's hair reflected in the moonlight and the richly colored livery of his house seemed discordant with his pale skin. Jaime looked up at the Dragon Prince, seemingly everything that his majesty the king was not, and wondered if madness like his father's lay in wait somewhere within Rhaegar.

The Targaryens claimed that madness was the cost of their greatness, even as great and smallfolk whispered obscene alternatives. Jaime had heard Cersei agree with both camps, depending on her temper of the moment. She did not think Rhaegar had his father's madness, and standing beside him, it was somehow easy for Jaime to agree with her than his highness was a paragon of virtues.

"Ser Jaime, you seem out of sorts. Does the court not please you?"

"Please pardon me, for I meant no offense, my grace. My service is yet very new to me and I but yearn for quiet reflection."

"The oaths of the Kingsguard are heavy indeed, especially for one so young and handsome." Rhaegar asked, quietly, "Who is she that you mourn for?"

Jaime shook his head, golden curls following the movement, "I leave behind no woman dearer than my sister." It was a true yet treacherous denial.

"Your love for your family must be strong indeed, Ser."

"The oath I took to your father forbids all other loyalty. My honor must suffice in place of my heart."

"Oaths are a tricky thing." Rhaegar's expression was stern but kind, "I would wish that I might have your love, rather than twisted allegiance. Loyalty is a virtue, but only when it is out of love rather than mere obligation can it be the stuff of true honor."

"I would gladly follow you, your highness, even if I were not bound by oath to your service."

"Such pretty words," Rhaegar laughed, "Will you go hunting with me, Ser, for love and not for duty?"

Jaime knelt before Rhaegar and kissed his hand, "My heart is glad to obey your request, my prince."

Rhaegar pulled the younger man back to his feet and kissed both his cheeks.

"May I always prove worthy of your reverence, Lannister."

Looking into Rhaegar's eyes, Jaime felt the anxiety about his new surroundings and life dissipate. This was a man that Jaime could follow with honor.

"May I always prove worthy of your favor."

Jaime bowed his head. In her absence, Cersei's regard for Rhaegar had certainly guided him in the right direction.


End file.
